


Come boy.

by Teakany



Series: Good boys! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: D/s, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Petplay, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Alfred, Matthew and Ivans  D/s relationship.</p><p>After Francis splits from his two puppy subs, the twins are left to try and return back to their lives. Sadly Matthew is not handling it very well, in turn Alfred is struggling to keep them both afloat. Will Ivan be a heaven send?</p><p>pre-"down boy." story, Basically what happened to get them into the happily little family they are currently in ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Thanks ajollygoat XD 
> 
> Seriously though, talking so much with you is awesome ^.^ you give me the best ideas, plus it's fun so here. have some story you KNOW is gonna end up happy!!

Matthew stood in the bedroom of his and his brothers apartment staring at himself in the mirror. He could have handled this. He did a half turn looking at his back in the reflection. I mean would it have been so bad?

Perched on Matthew's head were a set of ginger cat ears, they looked pretty cute he guessed. Sure maybe it wasn’t his favourite animal, but he could have done it! His eyes trailed down and he bit his lip. It was the rest of the outfit that would have been questionable really. Hanging off his hips in an unfamiliar way was a pink skirt, it was a bit puffy, with an apron sitting over top that tied around the back of his neck, a lace collar at his throat with a tinkling bell matched the fringe of both skirt and apron.

He..He totally could have done this! Why did he have to listen to Alfred? Matthew could have at least tried for Francis. So he didn’t like dogs, he was still a good owner. Matthew could have had a scratching post and a litter box. He could have attempted to purr and chase that stupid little red dot. Tears gathered in his violet eyes. He didn’t like being ownerless… It made him feel abandoned.

Matthew looked towards the phone on the bed longingly. Francis had told him he could still call if he needed him, If he was having a hard time… But Alfred had put his foot down after the first month, saying it was unhealthy… To his credit Al had been trying to step up to take care of Matthew in his current state. He had been doing his best to fill the dominant role to keep his brother from falling to pieces. That was Al after all, Matthew’s own personal hero. But he could see how it drained Alfred, he wasn’t built for being dominant for more than a night, he kept dropping.

It had been five months since the twins had split from Francis. Sure it was peaceful split, everyone understood why it was happening, but it didn’t mean Matthew was happy! His hands went to his face and he cried, slipping down to the floor in front of the mirror. He wished for someone to hold him and pet him and tell him he was a good boy again, he just couldn't handle this...

In the midst of his breakdown he didn’t hear the door open. He wasn’t even aware of anyone in the house until Alfred came into the bedroom “Bro are you- oh Mattie…” Alfred sighed as Matthew looked up pathetically sniffling. “Dude… This is not healthy, we talked about this…” The larger twin went to him and knelt down, removing the ear gingerly before wiping tears away. “Look I have something to tell you okay? It might make you feel better, but lets get you out of that…" he wrinkled his noise "Thing… first okay?”

Matthew nodded and stood gingerly letting Alfred help him strip out of the itchy lace, shuddering at the sudden cold as the skirt dropped. Alfred grabbed a pair of PJ pants and helped him into them before grabbing Matthew's reddish coloured dog ears and fixing them on his head “Now that looks more like my Mattie!” Matthew gave a weak smile and walked to the bed to sit. Alfred climbed in front of him and sat cross legged. “Okay! So, I know how you’ve been feeling about this whole lack of owner thing, right?” Matthew nodded numbly, eyes still stinging “Well, It's been sucking for me too, but I’ve been doing some looking, I didn’t wanna say anything in case it didn't pan out, but We have a date. Tonight. In like…” Alfred dug out his phone looking at it “Four hours.”

Matthew stared at him blankly waiting for the punch line and only getting that big smile, “Al, that’s not funny” Matthew rose from the bed and walked to pick up the clothing on the floor.

“Wasn’t joking Matthew. Guy’s totally into dogs, hates cats, says they’re too temperamental. So go hop in the shower, I’ll pick out something for us to wear” Alfred hopped up smiling and proud of himself.

Matthew still stood staring reproachfully “And he’s a dom?”

“yup!” said Alfred cheerfully inspecting two dress shirts

“And you found him where?”

“Online!”

Mathews hand went to his face. “Oh… So basically you told a strange man online that a set of twin submissives were looking for an owner to treat them like dogs… Great… We’re gonna be fucking murdered.” he murmured but went toward the bathroom regardless.

“Aw come on Mattie! Where’s the optimism!” Called his brother

“Ask me that when we’re tied up by our feet later tonight about to be gutted Al!” He spat back turning on the water and hearing his brother laugh. Maybe Francis was irresponsible... Leaving Matthew alone with his obviously unhinged brother.

\----

The pair sat in a quiet corner of the cafe while they waited. Matthew was fidgeting nervously, tearing a napkin to shreds. He didn’t like going out at the best of times, but now Alfred had dragged him out to meet some stranger he knew nothing about. What did this guy even look like?! Wait.. Did Alfred give this guy a picture of them?! He groaned and his head hit the table. He was about to ask his brother if he had been such a huge moron when his train of thought was interrupted

“Err, superdog04?”

Matthews head snapped up. The voice was fairly high, heavily accented.. Russian maybe? His eyes opened wide in shock. Alfred hadn’t found a man… He found a fucking mountain. When did they start making men that big!? (This was a sentiment he would find himself repeating a month later in the bedroom.) He looked over him in shock, taking him in. he held a coat draped over his arm, and a scarf was still around his throat. The man was large, but not in the fat way, the fitted cream sweater, and blue jeans showed that much was true. His hair was such a pale blonde it was almost white, It was straight and hung loosely just above his eyes. his skin was paler even than Matthew's and it clashed with Als sun kissed hue in a pleasant way. his nose was a little large sitting in the middle of the round face, but it worked for him. Matthew swallowed stiffly as he saw his eyes, more towards a mauve but an unusual purple shade like his own. He... He was really attractive.

Alfred stood and shook his hand with that large winning smile “Yup! That’s me!” a smile replaced the questioning look on the mans face “Name’s Al, This is my brother Mattie!” He was gestured to and the kind smile was turned to him.

Matthew flushed and his eyes turned down “Hello” he almost whispered hoping for his brother to speak again so the attention would be drawn away from him.

“He’s a little shy around new people” Alfred stage whispered.

The man chuckled looking back to Alfred as they both sat “da! is fine. I am Ivan, It is very nice to meet you” Ivan turned and ducked his head down, catching Matthews eyes “Both of you” Matthew offered a nervous smile and nodded.

Conversation between the two larger men flowed easily. Questions and answers being fired back and forth. First simple things like ages, interests, family and work, then into the more intimate details about each others lifestyle... Matthew sat quietly through most of it,staring into his coffee with a blush that refused to leave. His eyes darting up to Ivan with curiosity when he spoke, but he had tuned out at some point, nervous about feeling so open.

He was shrinking into his chair whenever someone came too close. His anxiety had been getting worse since they left Francis and tonight it was getting unbearable. Matthew could feel himself starting to panic. They had been out for an hour, the cafe was full of chatter and someone just sat at a table between them and the door. Matthew was considering darting to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall until Alfred came and got him to go home when he felt a large coat drape around his shoulders, wrapping him in a sense of protection.

Matthews eyes darted up, Ivan was still talking avidly to Alfred as he pulled the coat to make sure it would stay put. He glanced at Matthew and shot an understanding smile as he took his hands back, chuckling at a comment Alfred must have made. Matthew blushed but gripped the collar of the coat pulling it closer to him, effectively hiding himself in it, letting him block out the rest of the cafe.

\----

The three separated an hour later, Alfred and Ivan discussing another time and place to meet up. Matthew watched his brothers eager face as he got that look in his eyes. That sweet, overly excited look that screamed ‘I want it!’ He smiled to himself feeling much the same. They said their good nights, but as they were about to walk back to their own car Matthew realized he still had the jacket.

“Oh darnit! Hold on Al!” Matthew darted back towards the man without a coat “Ivan wait!”

Ivan spun around, eyebrows raised in mild surprise, it had been the loudest Matthew had been all evening. Smiling shyly Matthew took the coat off his shoulders and handed it back to Ivan. he took it and frown a little, “You sure you are going to be okay without it Matthew?” he stumbled over the name.

Matthew blushed and nodded his hands fidgeting in front of his chest “Yes, I think so...”

Ivan smiled down on him and shook his head moving to wrap the coat back firmly around Matthews shoulders. “Hold onto it for now da? I get it back next time” He winked and look up to wave at Alfred before turning with his hands in his pockets headed back towards the car.

Matthew shuffled back towards Alfred with a smile plastered on his face. “I like him Al”

Alfred beamed and hugged his brother close “So do I Mattie.”


	2. The coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a angst for you! ^o^ back ground yay!

The coat hung in the hall closet for safe keeping until friday when they were set to meet Ivan for dinner. Matthew had kept it wrapped around him the whole car ride home, his feet tucked up on the seat so it fully surrounded him, It felt like a cocoon. It was the same reasoning Matthew had for wearing his oversized hoodies. he could tuck into them and feel like there was something between him and the world. a small safe spot. 

It was only wednesday when the coat came off the hanger again. Alfred was still fast asleep in the bedroom, but Matthew had woken from a restless sleep. He couldn’t shake a nightmare he’d slip back into everytime he closed his eyes. At first he just sat on the couch, curling up under a blanket and watching cartoons to take his mind off the stupid dream, but he still felt unsettled. 

He was frowning, looking off into nothingness and debating on going to wake up his brother when his eyes caught the beige cloth sticking out between the plethora of browns, blues and reds that hung in their closet. Matthew bit his lip, wondering if he could recapture that feeling of security… Tossing the blanket off he padded over to the closet and pulled it down. the rattle of the hangers made him jump, shooting a look towards the bedroom door. he sighed in relief as there was no sound. 

Matthew tossed the coat around his shoulders as he made his way back to his spot. He held it close around him, the smell invading his nose. whatever cologne he used was amazing. Matthew smiled as he snuggled down further into the couch, large coat pulled around his much slighter frame. yup, it still had the Magic. Matthew looked at the clock, four am. suddenly he felt tired again… 

\-----

Alfred woke with a frown, his chest was cold… why was it cold? eyes still not open he blindly patted the bed next to him, searching for his usual warmth. nothing. He cracked an eye partly open. Where the hell did Mattie go? 

He sighed and sat up stretching, his limbs popping as he did. maybe he slept in and Mattie was already makin breakfast? It was weird, usually Alfred was the first one up, having to temp Matthew out of bed with coffee. He looked over at the alarm clock, it was only seven am.   
he stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his housecoat off the hook on the back. Alfred needed to go see what was up. Something had to be wrong for him to be up and out of bed at seven… 

When Alfred saw Matthew curled up on the couch wearing Ivan's coat his first thought, naturally, was ‘oh i so need a picture of this’. it wasn’t until the fifth picture of sleepy Mattie curls up in the coat like a puppy that he bit his lip. was Matthew already attaching? I mean, Ivan was great, Al really really wanted it to happen. He seemed perfect. firm, but gentle. A seemingly good owner who truely would care about his pets. Not like some of the psychos he talked to… If Mattie had heard about the guy who wanted to chain them together and stick them in a kennel while he went and ran errands… well… he never would have even tried to meet another dominant. 

What was going to happen if this fell through? Alfred was pretty tough with this kind of thing. Sure he missed Francis to, He had been bummed when it was obvious it wasn’t working, but he was able to get through it. Matthew still wasn’t handling it so well.. He cringed, Maybe he should have met Ivan alone first. Figured him out before bringing Mattie in. But it was too late now. 

Alfred sat in one of the chairs and rubbed his temples. He had another headache. All this worrying about his brother, and his job, and this apartment was getting to him. wasn’t this why they entered the lifestyle in the first place? to be able to let go and let someone else worry about things? Before they had discovered the outlet both men had been a mess. Alfred was always in a bad mood, snapping about something or other that needed to get done. Paranoid that people were out to ruin things for them on purpose. He was starting to feel that way again. 

When Francis had first entered the picture, he had swooped in and took all that stress away. The boys still worked, but the bills were paid on time, there was a working system for things in the house they lived in and someone to hold him and tell him he was important and loved and good. If Mattie had a meltdown, Francis got to be the strong one to pick up the pieces, Alfred didn’t have to worry about screwing it up because it was someone else's job. all they had to do was follow the rules and boundaries. He loved that part, It was simple, clear cut. No need to freak out about it. Wake up, clean up, Have breakfast, go to work, come home, do your chores, eat dinner, go for a walk for exercise, come home and cuddle before bed. simple, to the point and efficient. 

It probably wouldn’t have been so hard carrying on the routine with the two of them if it hadn’t been for Matthews state of mind after everything. His anxiety got so bad he couldn’t work. He rarely left the house. There were times where he wouldn’t even leave the bedroom. so It fell to Al to pick up the pieces. Had he remembered to pay the electric bill? what were they having for dinner? was he going to come home to find Matthew hiding in the closet again because someone had come to the door? Alfred was dealing with it of course… but he wasn’t happy. 

Alfred looked up at Matthews sleeping form and the jacket around him... All he could do now is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.


	3. dogs rule, cats drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh notes... forgot notes. right! so, I'll be doing cycling POVs cause i have a nasty habit of keepin in my comfort zone with Mattie... I just... he... I...
> 
> anyway. Matthew, Alfred, Ivan. Matthew, Alfred, Ivan. meaning next chapter there will be no Matthew POV at all! *Is gonna die...*

Ivan came through the door from work and looked around the empty house. He sighed, It was too quiet. Wandering to the kitchen, he placed his keys on the counter before reaching into the freezer to grab a TV dinner, not bothered enough to make anything fancier. Ivan pushed in the buttons on the microwave and walked around the island to sit at a stool waiting. There were three seats there, all empty. There was a time when all of those would be full, his Three pets sitting in them, eagerly watching him prepare meals. But that was over a year ago now. 

The large Russian had decided to take time off from relationships when he suffered the loss of his companions. Too heart broken to think about letting another one in yet. Over that time however, he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into loneliness. The empty halls taunting him, cold bed a daily reminder. So, hesitantly, he had started looking again.

The first few potential playmates he met were not what he was looking for at all. Casual once in a while things, or my boyfriend can’t know I’m doing this. There were a few who wanted to be mistreated and Ivan didn’t have the stomach for that. He enjoyed caring for his pets. Making them happy and protecting them, not hurting them and having them scared of him. 

He had just about given up on the whole idea when he received a message from “Superdog04”. It was a set of twins who were both puppies without an owner. It had thrown him at first, the thought of brothers both wanting to share an owner... But after discussing a few things over messages with the one twin he had decided that maybe it wasn't that odd. Their brief discussions seemed to put them in a similar place as far as boundaries and expectations, so they planned to meet.

The first meeting went well, he was most certainly not disappointed. The twins were very attractive, cute little blonde things with glasses and matching smiles. Well, he had only found out about the smiles when Matthew finally gave one. For looking so similar the pair were not much alike in personality. Alfred was bouncy, excitable and loud, It wasn’t hard to see why he was a puppy, he practically oozed K9. Ivan instantly liked him, It was hard not too. He did present a few questions about how hard training him would be… but he wasn’t about to let himself get that far yet. though he couldn’t help but picture coming home to that much enthusiasm again. 

Matthew however was harder to pin. He was shy, quiet and nervous. If Ivan was being honest, he hadn’t been completely sure whether that was going to be annoying or endearing. It wasn’t until about halfway through the meeting that he decided it was endearing. Matthew, he gathered quickly, was not very comfortable around people. As Ivan talked with Alfred, he kept a close eye on the quieter twin, noting how he would flinch if someone got too close, or how his eyes darted to exits every once in a while. One of his previous pups had a similar issue, so he decided to try the same tactic with Matthew, Offering his coat for protection. It worked, oh did it work. He took to it like a duck to the water. Ivan had felt that switch go off in him that part of him who craved the ability to take care of someone turned on as Matthew pulled the coat closer around himself and calmed. 

Now he regretted waiting so long for a second meeting. It had been Tuesday, and now it was only Thursday! He smiled thinking about the bouncy greeting he would hopefully receive. Ivan cringed suddenly at the thought as he stood to take his dinner out. Should he really be this excited this soon? Or was he setting himself up for disappointment. He sighed as he poked the frankly disgusting looking potatoes in front of him. He was just going to have to trust it to work out however it was suppose to. 

\----

 

Matthew was grateful when they arrived at the restaurant to hear Ivan had reserved a private dining room. The twins had come here often mostly for that aspect. The Japanese restaurant had regular seating out front, but it also held tables in the back separated by walls made of bamboo and paper. The enclosed space made Matthew feel safer, and kept outside distractions at bay. 

Alfred opened the sliding door to the room they were directed to and were met by a smiling Ivan. Alfred prompted Matthew in first so he could climb to the far side of the table beside the larger man, leaving Alfred across from them and closest to the door. 

Matthew blushed as he climbed across “Hello Ivan” he said sweetly as he got to his seat and held out the folded bundle of material in his arms “I brought you your coat back”  
The large man took it with a smile, “Thank you Matthew” again he tumbled over the name. His smiled faded into a pout of concentration a moment later. “would you mind if I called you Matvey ? is easier to say” 

Matthew smiled brightly, pleased at the nickname of sorts “Of course not” 

Conversation once again flowed easily between the two larger men, this time Matthew jumped in, giving input and answering questions as they ate. The twins had moved in sync when the food came, not even really paying much attention as they swapped certain items, Matthew winding up with the emptier plate. they both knew the opposite would happen at dessert, Alfred's appetite was bigger, but Matthews sweet tooth could dominant his.

as they finished shuffling the food, Matthew, feeling more relaxed thanks to the familiar surroundings, piped up with his first question, though it was still whisper quiet “What made you want a pup in the first place?” 

“I like caring for people. Being depended on gives me a feeling of purpose” he said giving a slight tilt of his head with a kind smile.

“Why dogs?” Asked Alfred before shoving a large amount of food in his mouth. 

“Better qualities. Loyal, excitable, more openly affectionate, trainable… “

“...What do you think of cats?” Matthew asked quietly poking at his food. Last thing he needed was for another owner to pull the species switch. 

“Do not like them. Why would I want a pet who appears to hate me half the time?” He raised an eyebrow with an honestly quizzical face. It was cute. Alfred laughed and echoed his brothers thoughts and the conversation swung back into flow with a slight pink dusting Ivan's face breifly.

Matthew quietly let himself relax, enjoying the evening once more.


	4. sun set

“This is freakin awesome!” Exclaimed Alfred as he ran towards the wide open field, blanket fluttering behind him. It was five thirty when they arrive at the spot, the sun moving towards the horizon slowly. a beautiful expanse of grass, ending in a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Behind him walked Ivan and Matthew, in Ivan's hands a large picnic basket, In Matthew's extra blanket and some pillows. Both faces lit with easy smiles as they watched Alfred run about shouting in excitement.

The trio had decided a nice drive out to a quiet spot to watch the sun set, and eventually do some stargazing sounded perfect. It was a nice change to the dinners and coffees they had been having lately.

Alfred was especially excited for this. They had been stuck in the city for too long, It was wonderful to get out in the fresh open air and just run around. He stopped running when he got close to the cliff, letting the wind whip his hair around, breathing in the salt air deeply.

“Alfred! bring the blanket over please!” shouted Matthew from a short jog away. Alfred spun about spinning and sprinted back, skidding to a stop and smiling brightly at his brother. Matthew returned the smile and grabbed for a side of the blanket, the pair working together to lay it out, placing rocks on the corners to keep it from blowing away.

“this place is awesome Ivan!” he said turning his face to the Large ashen blonde who was working at emptying the contents of the basket onto the blanket.

he looked up and smiled “It is one of my favourite places. I had feeling you would like it. no people around to be disruptive and plenty of room to run da?”

At that, Alfred and Matthew’s eyes met in a knowing look. both boys casting a quick glance around, Alfred raising an eyebrow in question, Matthew biting his lip and giving a tiny nod. “we’ll be….” Matthew started rising to his feet with a playful grin.

“ right… back!” finished Alfred as the two sped off. racing towards the tree line. Alfred looked back and laughed at the confused look Ivan was giving them, watching it morph into a smile as the boys curved before entering the shade of the trees, to take the whole field in stride. his eyes shifted to his brother at his side and he pushed his legs harder. both boys struggling for the lead as they leaps and hollered in child-like glee.

Finally they had completed their circle and crashed back to the ground by the blanket laughing and panting Matthew on his hands and knees and Alfred sat back on his butt, hands behind him for balance. The larger twin was happy to note the look of warm happiness coming off Ivan after their display. no hint of irritation at their outburst. he was racking up major points here!

Alfred was just beginning to breath normal again when his eyes locked on the sandwiches, “hungry?” asked Ivan with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“heck yeah! let’s eat!” said Alfred with a fist pump into the air, his excitement almost shimmering around him

 

\-----

Ivan had watched the boys happily as they frolicked and played. stopping to eat and chat, before giving in once more the urge to be moving. Alfred had mentioned in their earlier conversations they had been cooped up in their apartment for a while. It’s why ivan had suggested it. Get them out of the city, let the three have some fun and see what they were like without social norms holding them back.

He was not disappointed. to be frank, he thought they were absolutely adorable. Alfred shining in full, releasing the cloud of stress Ivan hadn't noticed had been holding him back so far. Matthew, who he had been struggling to see the pup in, finally revealing himself to be just as playful and happy as his brother. They were stunning like this, completely free. He could feel himself slowly losing his heart to the twins.

Now it was time for the sun to set, without really thinking about it, he whistled. A natural reaction from the last time he had come here. back when he had someone to bring. He cringed for a moment, kicking himself for acting a bit too much like an owner before anything had been established. To his relief there was only positive reactions, heads turning with smiles as they ran back, reaching him in record time.

The three settled on the blanket, one twin on either side of him. He handed each a blanket with a smile before he turned back to the sky. he leaned back, hands behind him for support as he watched the orange glow starting to spread across the sky, reflecting in the water below. He wore a peaceful smile as he thought of how perfect this moment was.

So fully engrossed in his thought, Ivan was taken off guard when he felt a warm body lean into his side, in front of his arm. He jumped a little and looked over with a smile and raised eyebrow as the bright red Matthew snuggled closer, the boys violet eyes refusing to leave the scene in front of him. only moment later the action was repeated when Alfred snuggled in on his other side. unable to resist, he moved first to place his lips in a soft kiss to the straight golden locks, then moving to place and identical one of the red blonde curls. adorably identical sheepish smiles spread across the boys faces as they returned to watching the sun sink below the water.

They stayed like that until the light chased the sun down, and darkness started to over take. a comfortable silence had existed there, unfortunately Ivan's arms were starting to ache. "we should lay down to see the stars come out da?" he said, breaking the peaceful quiet. Matthew let out a smile, relaxed sigh, sitting up and stretching while he nodded.

Alfred didn't move "well, lay back then" he muttered, turning shifting his face just slight against Ivan's chest, so he wasn't going to smack his head on the ground. The large Russian shrugged and bent his arms cringing as he eased the pair of them back, his arm slipping around Alfred's shoulders comfortably from the new position. Alfred's hands moved to his chest, just curling there as he shifted his head once more to stare upwards.

Ivan looked at Matthew who was watching them with an adoring smile. Ivan gave him a nervous half smile and held out his arm in and invitation. a larger smile broke across the small mans face. before he settled, he reached and grabbed a pillow "here" he said softly, motioning for Ivan to lift his head. he placed the pillow underneath Ivan's head, assuring he was comfortable, before shifting to get comfortable himself. For once he was not mirroring his brother, instead he laid side ways, using Ivan's stomach as a pillow. Ivan's hand moved down to rest on his chest, and he smiled as he felt delicate fingers lace through his.

The trio laid and watched the stars, all three slowly inching closer and closer to discovering they were exactly what each of them needed.


	5. the list

Matthew was not a morning person at the best of times, and right now, he was exhausted. grumbling he dragged himself out of bed, the cup of coffee Alfred had shoved into his hands upon waking him up only marginally making it better. He plunked down on the couch and stared up at his bouncing brother “okay… why am I up now?” 

“Mattie.. it’s ten thirty!” said Alfred with a sigh 

“yes, and we weren’t home until three in the morning. you slept in the car, I didn’t.” he cradled the warm to-go cup and pulled his legs up, pout stuck on his face. Their stargazing trip had been wonderful, but the long drive home had been hell. Alfred had crawled into the back seat and passed out leaving Matthew and Ivan to take turns driving and keeping each other up. Matthew had tried to convince Ivan to stay on the couch, the thirty minute drive back out of the city to his house seeming dangerous in his sleepless state, but he had insisted he’d be fine. 

If that hadn’t been bad enough, Matthew had finally dragged Alfred to bed and settled himself, only to have the man wake up at seven in the damn morning… only three hours after Matthew fell asleep and start banging around. it had been a saving grace when Alfred had left the apartment for an hour, Matthew finally settling back down to sleep. 

But when he came back Alfred had dragged him out here for “Important top priority stuff!” Matthew glared at the large white poster board taped on their living room wall. There was a line down the center with a heading over each side, “pros” and “cons”. Across the top “Prospect Ivan” was written and underline about four times… Matthew was too tired to actually count, but it was more than necessary.

Alfred smiled excitedly and gestured to the board as if it was suppose to explain. “Al, you know I love you… but I swear to god if you don’t get to the point...” 

“we’re gonna make a list!”

“okay…” 

“A list of Ivan's pros and cons…” he said as if Matthew were slow. he wasn’t.. but fuck… he was riding on four hours of choppy sleep and four sips of too sweet coffee. “lets start with cons!” he continued holding a red sharpie up to the paper

“he finds your enthusiasm endearing”

“Mattie… cons mean bad things”

“... if he finds it endearing first thing in the morning, I’m calling it a con” 

“can you be serious!” now Alfred was mad. 

Matthew sighed and shifted to sit up more, throwing back some of the slightly cooled coffee. “okay… uhm… He lives outside of the city. driving back and forth is gonna get expensive” 

“distance. gas expense” Alfred muttered as he wrote “okay what else?” 

“you do one!”

“fine! uhm… the language thing might be a bit confusing?” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow “he speaks English… that’s just a lame one.” Alfred shrugged, writing it down anyway. Matthew paused and looked down at his cup “we don’t know what he’s like when he’s mad…” the marker squeaked as Alfred wrote ‘mad?’ 

\----

a half hour later, all the had added to the list was ‘stubborn’ due to his insistence at driving home so late. 

“alright, lets move to pros then?” Alfred finally said from his spot on the chair where he had been rubbing his temples. maybe they’d find more cons nestled in there. the lack of them was a bit worrying. 

“okay…” said Matthew standing to pick up the blue pen, wordlessly taking over the writing “he’s patient.” 

“knows what to do when you get nervous ”

“seems to enjoy your enthusiasm”

“he knows what he’s doing”

“thoughtful”

“hot” They both paused and blushed at this one, Matthew writing ‘very hot’

“generous”

“isn’t pushing anything”

“wants to take care of someone, not hurt them” 

“oh! one for cons! we don’t know how strict he can be… I mean, what if he can’t handle us?” Alfred said with a frown. 

Matthew wrote it but raised an eyebrow “didn’t he have three before us?” then he frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly, and wrote ‘will we be enough?’ 

Alfred sighed and rose from his seat, moving to behind his brother and wrapping his arms around him “think we should show him this? go over concerns?” He felt Matthew sigh beneath him, leaning back against his chest. 

“only If we can black out the language one, cause it’s dumb and offensive.”

“is not…” Alfred frowned. he thought it was a good point. I mean… who knows, if he slips into it it could get hard to navigate. 

“Alfie, has me knowing french ever been an issue?” Matthew turned in his arms with a smirk, that familiar glint in his eyes. a stirring occurred below Alfred belt and he bit his lip looking away

“well.. no…” Alfred shifted slightly, gasping as his brother trailed kisses along his neck up to his ear. one hand cradling the opposite side of his neck while the other trailed behind Alfred’s back to hold him there

“ vous aimez quand je parle français, pas vous?” Alfred wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he just said, but he wasn’t about to disagree. he nodded with a slight whimper when Matthew nibbled his earlobe gently 

“russe pourrait être le même” Alfred was puddy… Matthew may have been shy with most people, submissive all around, but he was no stranger to seducing his twin. 

“yeah okay…” Alfred said breathlessly. he was caught in the wave of it, all the pent up desires that came with the slow build of getting to know someone… added to the fact that it had been at least a week since either twin had been energetic enough to indulge in each other...

Matthew pulled back, skipping back out of Alfred’s reach, he had the red marker in hand. Alfred’s jaw dropped open in shock. sneaky bastard! Matthew gave a sweet smile and a tiny shrug before turning back to the board and laying enough red over the one con it was illegible. 

Alfred watched with a huff. “aww comeon! that’s just not fair Mattie” 

Matthew turned around, eyes wide in mock shock and innocence “oh no… it’s not?” a smirk played on his face “so why don’t you do something about it?” That was all the invitation he needed. 

Alfred mirrored the smirk and moved across the living room, looping his arms easily around Matthews waist and biting down on his neck, relishing the moan as it shot through him. He licked the spot after his teeth relented, “maybe…” he purred, moving his hands to Matthew ass and grabbing hold “I will…” Alfred smirked at the whimper that came before Matthew shoved his mouth against his. 

they didn’t even make it down the hall

totally worth giving up that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for my google french because yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> vous aimez quand je parle français, pas vous?  
> you like when I speak French , don't you?
> 
> russe pourrait être le même  
> Russian might be the same


	6. Unspoken Anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo dudes, Mental health is important! especially if you decide to enter the kink world. need to take care of your brain, cause It can be mentally taxing. as scary as it is to get help with mental health issues (trust me, I understand) It can make life a whole lot easier!
> 
> lecture over! 
> 
> in other news, sorry for the late update. I has a chest cold :'( it tends to make my writing a little sub-par (or maybe I just get more critical of myself when I'm sick, who knows!) either way! update!

Ivan was rushing around the house, making sure everything was clean before they arrived. He needed to make a good impression. Nerves were stirring in his stomach and he wasn’t entirely convinced eating breakfast had been a good idea. 

He hadn’t meant to put so much stock into this so soon, but he really way pulling for this to work out. He liked the boys, they seemed like exactly what he needed. He hoped he was right in thinking they felt the same. 

Ivan was straightening the picture by the hall for the fourth time when his eyes darted to the clock on the wall, they were late. Alfred must be driving... He had noticed that out of the two of them, The smaller blonde took punctuality a little more seriously. Matthew tended to start off the night more flustered when they were late. 

The house, he finally admitted was spotless, so he moved to the couch sitting down heavily and placing his face in his hands scrubbing his eyes. Along with this being the first time the boys came over, there was also another obstacle Ivan was going to need to get past. A talk that was necessary, but not exactly pleasant. Matthews anxiety issues. 

Ivan wasn’t against being with someone with mental health issues. It’s not like it was something that was Matthew’s fault… But Ivan wanted to discuss how he was working to handle it. If he wasn’t he would need to see if he was willing to get a little extra help. In his address book was the number of a kink-friendly therapist he’d known for many years. He had met the man shortly after one of his last pups had a complete break down. The pup in question had some mental health issues as well. He had been too nervous to disappoint Ivan, too scared to admit when something was wrong, so he let them fester. In the end he had pushed himself past the breaking point. Ivan was not about to watch a repeat of that. 

Looking back, that had been the when things started to spiral to an end with his last three. Only a few short months later, they had announced they couldn’t live the lifestyle anymore. They had outgrown it and needed to be more independent. the three had gone off together at first, but quickly dispersed into their own lives without a glance back.

Anxiety swelled in his chest at the thought of those occurrences repeating, twins most certainly would go together if they left. He couldn’t think much more on it now, as a knock came at the door. 

 

\-----

“Al, we can’t do this…” Matthew clung to the rolled up poster board in his arms. Eyes wide with terror. his brain was going a hundred miles a minute with possibilities of how Ivan might react. maybe he would see the board and end it right there. What if he was already thinking of ending it and they were making fools of themselves?! His feet came up to the seat and he curled in on himself. 

Alfred sighed not taking his eyes off the road as they left the city limits. “and why can’t we do what Mattie?” his brother was driving, and though Matthew knew that meant they’d be late, he was also aware he couldn’t drive while he was this tightly wound.

“We cannot show him this! It’s so embarrassing!” Matthew hid his face against his knees “c-can’t we just write down the bad points?!” if they did that and he rejected them, at least he wouldn’t see how they had fawned over him… 

Alfred turned his head from the road with a look of disbelief. “you want us to walk into his house, and just give him a list of bad things?!” Matthew nervously looked out the windshield that his brother was currently ignoring.

Matthew turned bright red “no… eyes back on the road!, no I guess you're right but… Al, ” Matthew buried his face into his hands, letting the cardboard fall to the floor in front of his seat, and mumbled “I wrote that he was really hot” 

“I think you said ‘very hot’” Al said offhandedly. Matthew turned his head to look to his brother with an unimpressed glare. Alfreds eyes were thankfully back on the road, but Matthew could see that smirk clearly.

“not helping!” He crossed his arms over his knees and shoved his face back down to hide. 

Alfred chuckled “okay Mattie, look, It’s totally gonna stroke his ego okay?” Matthew felt Alfred's hand resting on his head and he leaned into it, anxious frown still etched on his face. “it’s not like he’s gonna not want us because we think he’s really hot right? that’d be kinda dumb of him.” 

“y-yeah… I mean… I guess you’re right…” 

The rest of the drive was silent, Matthew calmed down a little bit once Alfred had turned on the radio, country music filling the car and distracting him. it wasn’t going to be so bad… I mean, worst case scenario, he doesn’t want them. would that be the worst thing in the world? He’d still have Al… but how much longer could Alfred take care of them. He cringed and curled up again, suddenly feeling like more of a burden than anything. 

He remained in that headspace when they got there, silently trailing behind his brother carrying the rolled up paper. he restrained himself from seeking comfort for the walk up and convinced himself he was going to do this and be fine! he was not going to lean on his brother for support! He was going to be- Then Al knocked on the door and Matthews resolve crumbled. He clung to his brothers hand, waiting for the door to open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this was awkward to write!
> 
> also, my spellcheck changed Ivan to Van at one point... and then I'm like no it's Ivan... and I thought... oh god I-van. now I just keep thinking of apple making a Van and... I think i need more sleep...

The three sat in the living room, a slight awkwardness hung in the air, it was almost rolling off the other two in waves. Alfred was on the couch, leaning back and drumming his fingers of the arm of the couch. His eyes darted to Matthew who, for some reason, had taken a chair and sat by himself. he eyed the piece of poster board in his brother’s hands and was suddenly struck with nerves himself. 

His eyes moved to the large man next to him and he offered a smile. “nice place” he said weakly. how do you even start these conversations? hey we have a chart he to go over? It probably would have been better if the atmosphere wasn’t so damn tense! 

Ivan smiled tightly “thank you” 

“so uh..” Alfred started unsure. 

“I had something I needed to discuss.” Ivan cut in suddenly. oh thank god. someone else was going to speak first! 

“were listening” Matthews small voice peeped from his chair, Alfred cringed as he noticed the tiny rips in the edge of the board, Matthew was fidgeting and it was ruining his hard work!

“ It is… not an easy subject. I feel it is an important one.” Ivan was looking at Mattie. probably because it was easier to look straight across then beside, Alfred reasoned. oh god.. was this about STDs? this was feeling a bit like health class all over again! his train of thought was interrupted “I wanted to know what you are doing for your anxiety” 

hold up, what? He looked at Ivan with raised eyebrows then over to his blushing brother. “w-well… nothing really…” Matthew murmured picking a little more at the paper in his hands. 

“and would you be willing to get help?” Alfred's eyes narrowed. nothing was wrong with Matthew! he argued in his head, though he knew it was, he felt the need to defend him.  
Alfred was about to open his mouth and go off on the large Russian for suggesting Matthew needed a shrink, when Matthew beat him too it. “yes”

Alfred turned, surprised “Mattie?” he looked concerned. 

“It’s okay Alfred. sit down” Alfred looked, he hadn’t even noticed he had stood. he lowered himself back down. looked between the other two. “I’ve considered it before naturally… but I’m not a fan of medications.” Matthew admitted as he looked back down at the floor. 

“I have the number of a therapist I have known for a few years. I think she could be of help if you would like her number.” Ivan offered a small smile as Matthew looked up from beneath his lashes. 

“thank you” he mumbled. 

Alfred scrambled for words. If Matthew had wanted help before now he could have told him! he felt a little put off to be honest. It’s not like Matthew outright lied… but he didn’t exactly open up either. “why is it important?” Alfred forced himself back into the conversation and out of his thoughts before he could get worked up over it. 

Ivan blushed slightly at the direct question “well, I would like him to be healthy and safe if things were to…” he trailed off suddenly very interested in the window. well… Alfred couldn’t exactly argue that it would be better if Matthew got some help… even if this didn’t work out, It would be nice to not be the only one working. Ivan cleared his throat and looked back at them. “you had something to discuss da?” his eyes focused on the dog eared paper in Matthew’s hands and Alfred was suddenly reminded. a smile lit his face.

\----

Ivan stared as Alfred unrolled the paper, taking bits of Clear tape from Matthew as he plastered it up. Matthew was growing redder by the minute it seemed, whereas Alfred just looked more excited. 

When Alfred finally stepped back from the paper Matthew quickly moved to the chair and curled in on himself refusing to look anywhere but the floor. Ivan furrowed his brow. how were they suppose to discuss anything if Matthew refused to- his eyes went to the paper scanning its contents. 

oh. 

Well he understood the desire to hide now. Ivan leaned forward, resting his mouth against his palm to hide a smile. He looked at Alfred expectantly. 

the beaming blonde turned to face the two in chairs, only taking a second to roll his eyes at Matthew who had now pulled his hood up to hide further. “Okay we have put together a chart to help go over all the point of concern, granted it mostly came out with good points…” he trailed of glancing over his shoulder at the difference in size “It’s a good place to start anyhow! first up Gas expenses. it’s gonna be kind of a drain on all of our bank accounts… ” 

“not problem for me. I will drive. next” Ivan waved it off, he made more than enough. He had a hybrid car, this was a non-issue as far as he was concerned. 

Alfred smiled nervously after looking at the paper, as if he just realized what he was doing. Ivan gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. “uhhh… well arguing I guess, what do you look like mad…” Matthew whimpered from the chair, Ivan looked over seeing him curl tighter. it was like he was trying to disappear. 

“ it is hard to describe myself as angry.” he tilted his head to the side considering the very vague question “I do not get violent if that is what you mean. I do yell from time to time if I get very angry. but as you put on the pros side i am patient, so it doesn’t happen often” he flashed a smirk and enjoyed the slight redness that resulted. 

Alfred looked at the chart “well… you’re stubborn… but I mean, that’s not a huge issue” 

“unless you do something reckless. like driving home alone exhausted” came the muffled words from the chair. 

Ivan nodded. he could accept maybe he was a bit stubborn. he eyed the paper, two points left. the next was confusing, and the last concerning. he listened and answered the how would you react to a series of scenarios that Alfred had come up with. honestly, some were a little out there. “Alfred, I am sure I could adjust to be strict as needed. I do not think I will have to be able to stop you from chasing down a ‘rogue alien’...” 

Matthew snickered. Ivan glanced over and smiled. at some point during his brothers ramblings he had lifted his head and started smiling. “Matvey, do you deal with super-villains trying to tempt him to chew the furniture often?” 

“no more than twice a month generally.” he said sweetly. 

“not often then.” 

Alfred glared at them both and turned to mutter angrily. “Last point!” he said with a slight edge to the usual cheeriness “are the two of us gonna be enough. you said you had three before, I don’t think either of us really ever wants to be part of a harem…” Ivan didn’t think he’d ever seen Alfred look quite so serious. The blue eyes flitted over to Matthew, Ivan glanced to and noticed the downcast, sorrowful look on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy. 

Ivan frowned looking between the two, An excitable proclaimed handful who needed strict command, and a nervous pup in need of gentle coxing... “da, you two will be more than enough. a third would only throw off such a pretty set anyway” he smiled at them each in turn. “Is anybody hungry?”


	8. Let Go

Matthew took a deep breath remembering the tips the therapist had given him. Just stay calm, nothing bad is going to happen. regardless, he chewed his bottom lip. 

“Mattie… you're gonna make it bleed again, and you're making me nervous. Pull over and let me drive.” Alfred tried in his most soothing voice. 

Matthew shook his head and forced a smile, releasing his lip “I’m fine. See? Breathing” for emphasis he took two deep, long breaths. He was going to be fine. He had been going to see the therapist Ivan suggested for two weeks now, appointments twice weekly. Ivan had even been kind enough to offer to drive him if Alfred couldn’t. Luckily he hadn’t had to take him up on that offer yet. 

The twins were on their way to Ivan's right now. Since their meeting about it two weeks ago, he did most the driving, but today was special, today they were going to try playing. It had been close to two months since they’re first meeting and honestly, he was scared. he hadn’t let himself out in front of anyone but Alfred in seven months. What if he wasn’t the right kind of pup? 

“okay Matthew, pullover. right now, or else I’m calling Ivan and putting this off for another month” Matthew looked at his brother in surprise, then noted the metallic taste in his mouth, oops. he cringed and pulled the car onto the shoulder. “okay now what the hell is going through that brain of yours”

“It’s nothing I’m fine” he smiled and looked towards Alfred

“what did the doctor say? if you can’t be honest about your feelings you can’t play. now I’m just desperate enough for this to give ya a second shot here mattie. so what is wrong” Alfreds arms crossed in determination and his eyes narrowed.

Matthew groaned at the reminder and pressed his forehead to the top of the steering wheel muttering,“I’m worried he’s not gonna like me anymore” 

“Mattie… he’s gonna love you okay? Remember what Francis use to tell you? best behaved puppy in the entire world. I agree” Alfred sounded certain. 

“but he also use to tell me I was almost too well behaved… what If I’m boring Alfie?” again the lip went between his teeth.

Alfred reached over and pulled on his chin to release it “you are going to be fine” he insisted staring into Matthew's eyes. 

Finally, Matthew conceded, nodding and moving to get out of the car and switch places. 

They arrived only ten minutes later, and were now all sitting on the couch, Alfred had a small bag at his feet, it held their ears and some dog toys. 

They had gone over, once more, the way it was going to work. Today they were putting a time limit of an hour. incase of emotional breakdown they had a safe word (‘chocolate’ because it’s bad for dogs) . it would mostly be a relaxed, playful time. after it was done they would discuss and go from there. 

Matthew was itching to just go get his ears on already… he couldn’t stand it. Maybe if he could just let go, he could relax and his heart would stop beating so fast… 

“ok! well come on Mattie, lets go get ready” Alfred had hopped up happily. 

“spare room is at end of hall” Ivan said with a large smile as Matthew stood. 

The pair entered said room, there wasn’t much in it, a double bed, some boxes… plenty of room to work themselves into it. the pair stripped off shirts, leaving only shorts to cover them. 

Matthew looked nervously at the ears Alfred was laying out. he was hit with a sudden performance anxiety “ Alfie… what if I can’t do it?” Matthew almost whispered staring at his feel.

Alfred sighed and gave him a weary smile “how about I help you slip in a bit before we go see Ivan?” Without waiting Alfred scooped up the redblonde coloured ears and walked to Matthew “sit Mattie” Matthew did without hesitation. “you are going to be safe. I’m still going to be here, and if you don’t feel safe, just say the word and everything will stop alright?” 

Alfred’s hand moved to his hair, stroking it gently, scratching behind matthews ears. He felt himself slowly pushing everything human back as he slipped into it around the person he trusted most in the world. “thank you Alfie” 

Matthew was already half way there by the time they made the way back into the living room. 

\-----  
Alfred sat on the floor, his own ears being clipped in, Matthew was already wandering the room exploring things, it had been an easier transition for him with Alfred helping it along. Maybe after today he could relinquish that responsibility to Ivan fully. 

He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was having issues with letting go today. He needed to trust everything was going to be fine. It had been so long since he’d been able to do this… He had only been able to convince Matthew to let him twice in the seven months since Francis… 

Matthew bumped into something, a small crash and yelp causing alfred to spin around in alarm, was he okay? had he been hurt?

Ivan was on his feet already, at Matthews side chuckling and petting him. Matthews head was ducked, eyes large and sorry as Ivan picked up the pieces of the nesting doll. It wasn’t broken, but it had opened and now there was a mess. Alfred sighed and went to stand “no Alfred. Stay” came the command and he froze. Ivan sounded stern. Alfred blinked as he settled back to sit in front of the couch waiting. 

He was fidgeting the whole time pieces were being picked up, the pup in his brain being fought by the responsible side he’d been stuck in… Matthew was worried this wasn’t going to work because of his anxiety. hah, right now it looked more like it was going to fall apart because Alfred couldn’t just relax… His face when into his hands, this was a mess.

Alfred jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his head again, stroking softly. He looked up beside him to wear Ivan was kneeling. “Is all okay, he is fine, you are fine. I can handle everything.”

Alfred looked at him apprehensively “What if he needs me? What if he can’t handle it and needs help out and I can’t get out fast enough…” fingers moved to behind his ear, scratching. he wanted to give into this… he gave just a bit, leaning into the hand on his head.

 

“You need this too Alfred. You take excellent care of Matvey, now it is my turn to take care of you.” He nodded hesitantly he needed this, his ears perked a bit in excitement as he heard a squeak “ you can relax, just let go… I will take care of both of you, I promise. I won’t let anything bad happen” came the soothing whisper as a hand moved to his back stroking and he let himself slip a little further. “lay down” he hesitated and obeyed, feeling his mind numb as he did. “good boy” He smiled at the praise and let the last bits of his mind switch. Ivan stopped touching him and stood to walk over to Matthew with Alfred's eyes following him.

Ivan flashed him a smile and said, voice playful and pulling excitement from the larger pup “come boy!”


	9. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An all Ivan chapter what?!

Ivan sighed in relief as the boys both finally relaxed into their rolls. it may not have been as deeply in as they could be, but it was enough to see the stress empty from their eyes. It was only the first step into this, but at least now Ivan knew they could get into the right state of mind with him. His gaze followed the boys for a moment as they explored the room, their eyes darting everywhere.

He was watching as Alfred narrowed his eyes and stalked around an umbrella by the door when he heard a body hit the floor, feeling warmth over his toes. Ivan looked down and saw a very wiggly Matthew on his back, paws held bend in front of him, knees pulled up just a bit. Tiny yips broke from his lips as he looked up begging. 

Well, Ivan certainly wasn’t going to turn that invitation down! He knelt on the floor and ran his hand over the pups belly, a back leg kicked as he arched into it, still twisting and turning excitedly. “what a good boy” he said affectionately.

Apparently that was all too much for the happy pup, he rolled quickly and was on his knees again, one hand on Ivan's knee as he angled up to Lick the Russians face. Ivan spluttered and chuckled “hey hey now!” He pushed back gently, then moved a hand to stroke Matthews head, he leaned into it closing his eyes. Ivan mused as he pet, he had never seen the boy so relaxed. even in the field there had been a wall of shyness… but this way? he seemed free. 

Without warning Matthew leaned forward again leaving a wet strip from the corner of Ivan's mouth almost up to his eye before bounding away. Alfred, who had just deemed the umbrella not a threat, was pounce on. He drew back away from Matthew with a started yelp at first. Ivan stood and walked to break it up until he paused. 

Matthews butt was stuck up in the air as he leaned forward in a playful position. Alfred noticed almost instantly after his recovering from the attack and mirrored it. Matthew wiggled his butt and jumped to the side, the pair jumping back and forth with large smiles on their faces. Ivan could have died from the adorableness of the situation. 

then unfortunately It turned to pouncing and rough play. the boys rolling and nipping and jumping. It was fine… but not so much in the house! “boys..” came the warning tone, it was ignored in favour of Alfred knawing on Matthews clipped in ear. “that is enough boys!” he said firmer this time. the two looked up at him as if just remembering he was there and broke apart. 

The twins turned from each other and towards him walking to sit at his feet, neither able to contain the wiggles. Matthew paws at his leg, Alfred moved to nibble at Ivan's jeans. Ivan smiled and reached down scuffling both. they a spark came to his eyes “hey boys… where is the ball?” The race towards the bag of toys was instant and Ivan found himself laughing full on as they both pawed and shoved their heads in the bag searching. 

Alfred came up first, a green squeaky ball in between his teeth. he trotted over excitedly and dropped it at Ivan's feet sitting and bouncing Ivan knelt to pick it up and placed a hand on his head “good boy” he scratched gently from the top, down the back. he smile at the way Alfred moved with it, enjoying the attention. he looked almost disappointed as the hand drew away, then Ivan squeaked the ball and brought all the happiness back into the blue eyes. he tossed the ball down the hall and watched as Alfred took off after it. In his haste he almost smacked into Matthew, who had found his ball, in the process. The smaller pup dropped his ball and looked up expectantly. 

Ivan had forgotten exactly how much he had missed this.

-

Ivan smiled wider then he could remember smiling in ages. He was sat out on the floor, Matthew had his head placed firmly on Ivan's lap, leaning into the hand that scratched lightly behind his ear. Alfred was on his other side, laying on his back as his tummy was rubbed lazily. Both boys were exhausted, chests heaving slightly, as the hour wound down. They have spent their time dashing around the house, chasing two different balls in opposite directions, draining water bowls and soaking themselves and the kitchen… yes… It had been a full hour of puppy fun and now it was coming to an end. 

Ivan was determined, no matter how much he wanted to keep going, he was not going to let them go over that hour. this was a first time with them and he had no intention of laxing on responsibilities. 

“okay boys… time is up come sit” He shifted Matthew off of him and stood, walking to the couch. They followed both wearing pouts. He chuckled “do not worry. there is next time da?” easy smiles lit their faces. 

Ivan focused on Alfred first, Best to start with him in case Matthew had trouble. His hands moved to the ears, unclipping them gently and running his fingers through the freed hair. he ran through a few times before pulling his hand back and holding them out in offering “okay, stand up now” Alfred stood on all fours. Ivan cocked an eyebrow “on two feet Alfred” he huffed a sigh and took the hands offered, Ivan stood with him, helping him to adjust for a second before guiding him to sit on one side of the couch. 

He repeated the process with Matthew, who appeared much sleepier than Alfred did. once the smaller blond had plopped down on the couch he gave a yawn. Ivan settled between them, lifting his arms in invitation He smiled as they snuggled against him “you both did so good” he said soothingly placing a kiss on Matthews head before turning to lay one on Alfred’s forehead. “did you have fun?” 

“mmhmm” Alfred sighed as he stretched his legs out.

“yes Daddy, thank you” murmured Matthew eyes half closed as he nuzzled closer. Ivan blushed, What had he just… 

Ivan's previous pups had never referred to him as Daddy, it was Master. The title had felt stiff to him true, but Daddy… was that a bit… 

Alfred sighed and moved to bury his face against Ivan's neck, “yeah… thanks Daddy” 

Ivan looked from one boy to the other, both relaxed, sleepy and slowly coming down from the pup state of mind. he gave an easy smile. Maybe Daddy was a good fit… “you’re welcome boys.” he said softly, holding them both just a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged to draw the ending scene! so I did! 
> 
> ... and as usual I can't freaking draw Ivan... like... wtf -.-''
> 
> http://m.imgur.com/cuwuq3U


	10. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! more fluff! please beware and do not die from fluffy overdose!

Matthew didn’t even open his eyes when he awoke, He inhaled deeply smiling at the now familiar smell of Ivan. Even in his sleep addled state he recognized it. his hand reaching out for the man, but wound up hitting cold mattress. a pout came to his lips as he opened one eye and huffed. Alfred was all the way on the other side of the bed and there was no longer a third body between them. 

Well that wouldn’t do…

Matthew opened his eyes fully and groaned quietly as he lifted himself to sit, his hand went to his eye rubbing sleepily. He grabbed the rounded pair of black frames on the nightstand then swing his legs out of the bed standing. that’s when he tense, shivering unpleasantly, it was cold away from the blankets. Matthew looked towards a chair in the corner of the room and spotted a blanket thrown across it. He shuffled over and grabbed it, wrapping it’s welcomed warmth around his bare shoulders. 

Matthew padded quietly out of the room and down the hall, his eyes scanning. he noticed it was dark outside, how long had they been here? 

It had been around seven o’clock when the trio had started playing… afterwards he and Alfred had been so tired they almost fell asleep on the couch. Ivan had ushered them down to the bedroom, and upon their whimpered request, laid down with them, letting them curl up against him and fall asleep. Matthew had happily nuzzled his face against Ivan's chest, drifting off to sleep. He wanted to be right back there now… 

He reached the living room and paused, Ivan sat on the couch, a table lamp turned on illuminating the book in his hands. Matthews face suddenly felt hot. He hadn’t thought much past, get to Ivan and snuggle back up. Did Ivan want him too? was he too busy? Maybe he had thought it over and decided he didn’t wanna be with them and that’s why he was out here… 

Matthew was about to turn and retreat to the bed, curl up next to his brother until he woke, but a voice stopped him. “Matvey?” Matthew turned his head and brought the blanket up slightly to cover his mouth. Ivan smiled warmly “is there sometime you needed?”

Matthew bit his lip and looked away, talk about what you want… or it won’t work… slightly muffled by the blanket he muttered “ I woke up and you weren’t there…” he trailed off, eyes falling to his bare feet as he shuffled them. his fingers twirled in the tassels of the blanket nervously. 

“do you want to come sit with me little one?” Matthew looked up through his lashes at the inviting smile Ivan held out a hand in invitation. Matthew nodded burying his face up to right under his eyes in the blanket as he softly padded across the room to the couch. He hesitated when he got there, not exactly sure of how close to sit. he was considering his options when Ivan chuckled placing the book down and leaning forward, he easily wrapped arms around Matthew and pulled him down to sit on Ivan's lap. 

Matthew squeaked in surprise at the sudden drop, but relaxed quickly. the blanket still held tightly around him, he snuggled in close, pressing his forehead against the others neck. He felt Ivan's cheek rest against his head and a smile crept across his face. yes… this is what he needed. not all that he needed though… his brows knitted together as words tangled in his throat refusing to come out.

It was like Ivan knew with the almost scary way he answered the unasked question “you were a very good boy today Matthew…” the words were muttered into his hair and caused his entire body to ease further. 

a hand withdrew from it’s grip on the blanket and moved instead to the large Russians sweater, holding tight and nuzzling in further with a relieved sigh. “thank you” his face felt red and he curled a little smaller, his voice was barely more than a whisper “you were good too.” 

arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on his head. soft words following “Thank you Matvey”. With that, Matthew closed his eyes, a relaxed smile across his face as he drifted back into sleep. 

\---

Alfred woke at the shuffle of the bed. he groaned in protest and opened his eyes squinted to see better. 

“sorry Alfred” Whisper Ivan as he settled a sleeping Matthew back in his spot on the bed. “I did not mean to wake you…”

“It’s okay” he muttered sitting up and stretching. “what time is it?” 

“one in the morning. I could not sleep so early, Matvey followed me out an hour ago. fell asleep on the couch.” 

Alfred yawned an nodded. that sounded like Matthew… When the duo had lived with Francis there were times after playing Matthew would wake up and curl up in Francis’s office rather than saying in the bed. He was a magnet for whoever was taking care of him. Alfred shifted his eyes up To Ivan who stood looking unsure. “are you going to come sleep? if you go somewhere else, he’ll just find you again in half an hour…” 

Not that he wanted to admit it just yet… unsure of how everything went for both sides, but he wanted that steady secure warmth back too. It had been the first time he truly felt happily dependent on someone else for a while. Even if it all fell apart in the morning, he wanted to cling to just one night of it. 

Ivan smiled and nodded “da, I’ll get changed and join you.” Alfred smiled sleepily and nodded. He shuffled back down, laying on his stomach, arms shoved under the pillow and closed his eyes. 

a few minutes later, he felt the body settled between him and his brother. a hand brushed his hair and he pulled one of his arms free, reaching up the grab it. he shifted to his side, half asleep already, and snuggled the forearm and hand against himself like a teddy bear. “night” he murmured, out before the returned good night could even be given. 

-

The Morning came and unsurprisingly Alfred was the first one up. he was still clinging to Ivan's hand, having curled around it in his sleep, he looked over and noticed Matthew had shifted back to his usual sleeping position. He was using Ivan's chest as a pillow, arms tucked beside him. He chuckled internally knowing when Ivan tried to move, if Matthew was still asleep, he was going to get the exact reaction Alfred usually did. Arms shifting and locking around his neck with still sleeping sounds of protest. 

But this morning he would not need to detangle himself. He released the hand he had snuggled all night and sat up. His hand went to his hair, ruffling it as he yawned. a smile spread across his face as he bounced out of the bed. 

Alfred moved quietly from the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He headed straight for the coffee machine, setting it up so when the other two decided to join the land of the living he could simply press the button and fully rouse them with the promise of the black liquid. He hoped that worked for Ivan… He knew coffee was the only thing that would convince Matthew to get out of bed before noon. 

After it was set, he moved to the cupboard reaching to grab himself a glass. He could function perfectly well in the morning without the coffee, but he’d love to get rid of the dry scratchy feeling in his throat. He went to the sink and ran the cold water for a second before filling his glass. The thing almost smashed in the sink when a voice spoke behind him 

“morning person?” Ivan chirped behind him.

Alfred spun and put a hand to his chest. “Jesus! are you trying to kill me?!” Ivan chuckled and Alfred worked to calm his heart. how was someone that large that quiet?! 

“Sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” he gave an apologetic smile and Alfred returned it. 

“It’s okay, I’m just use to being the only one up this early I guess…” they stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment. “did you want coffee? I uh… set up the machine. I hope that’s okay?”

“da, coffee sounds good.” Ivan moved to a cupboard pulling out three white mugs while Alfred shifted to the machine flipping the switch on. “did you sleep well?” Ivan said gently. 

“yeah, I uh..” he stared at the coffee machine. “It was nice… yesterday too I mean. It was…” he bit his lip looking for a good word “great” he finished his face blaring that unusual scarlet. damnit! he was not suppose to be the bashful one! You can’t just say ‘hey it was awesome for me, if it was good for you we should totally do that again’. he scolded himself cringing. 

“are you blushing Alfred?” the tone was teasing. 

Alfred spun around, eyes wide as he looked up at Ivan who was some how right behind him. his face turned redder “what?! no!” 

Ivan gave him a look and chuckled shaking his head. a hand caught Alfred's chin and lips brushed against his forehead, “It was great for me too.” Ivan pulled back and smiled down on Alfred who had a pleased smile stretching across his face.

The moment was cut short as a door opened down the hallway Matthew, looking rather displeased at being awake, shuffled his way through the living room, into the kitchen. Apparently not noticing the position they were in at all. “morning…” he murmured with a dead eyed stare as he gravitated towards the coffee machine. Ah… a face he was most definitely use to in the mornings… 

Ivan pulled away and turned back to the mugs, supplying the zombie blonde with one. Alfred turned to the fridge to grab milk silently musing to himself, perhaps it wouldn’t be too long before there was another face to wake up to…


	11. a conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of their origin story! Obviously Down Boy covers what happens after in bits and pieces and there will probably be more of those one shots later. (When i don't have so many other fics going) I hope you all enjoyed!

The three sat in Ivan’s kitchen Matthew was on his second cup of coffee and insisted he was awake enough for the conversation. Ivan hoped, with the look on Matthew's face, he was exaggerating his alertness a bit. Matthew looked like he wanted to be anywhere but that kitchen and if he wasn’t sleepy then what did that mean? Alfred on the other hand seemed unphased by his brothers glare, wearing a usual confident grin. Iva decided to take that as a good sign. 

No one spoke at first, everyone sipping from their respective mugs, empty plates from breakfast in front of them still. Ivan was about to stand to take the dishes to the sink when Matthew spoke quietly. “I liked yesterday. I wanna do it again” His mug went to his lips, effectively hiding only half his blush. 

Ivan sat back down and cast a glance at the quiet twin, blinking in shock of the forwardness. his eyes moved to Alfred, waiting for the louder of the two to chime in. Blue eyes met his and the smile widened on Alfred's face “hey I already told you how I felt. your turn dude”.

“Da…” Ivan considered his words, his face screwing up in concentration. It wasn’t until he noticed Matthew picking at his own fingers that he realized how long he was taking “I would Like to make it a regular thing.” he gave a gentle smile, both twins visibly relaxed. 

“how regular are we talkin’?” Piped Alfred, picking up his mug and cradling it.

“well, how regular would you like?” Ivan asked tilting his head. He didn’t want to push them into anything too frequent. 

“w-would… would once a week be too much?” Matthew muttered, his words muffled by the coffee mug that had once again returned to cover his face. his eyes flashed between Alfred and Ivan. 

“would every Saturday work?” Ivan asked placing his chin in his hand leaning forward to smile at Matthew. He bit back a chuckle as he watched the blonde go redder. He very much enjoyed that response. Getting to take advantage of it weekly would definitely be nice. 

“Alfie?” Matthew looked towards his brother and Ivan followed suit. 

Alfred smiled “Guess our Saturdays are all booked up then.” He said with a shrug. He turned to Ivan a slightly anxious look in his eyes as his leg bounced restlessly. “more than an hour though right?” 

Ivan chucked “Da, more than an hour.” Both boys smiled a little wider at this, and the three returned to a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the morning… well Alfred and Ivan enjoyed the morning. Matthew went back to looking at the sun in distaste. 

\-----

The trio kept up their weekly meetings, The boy would show up at eleven am (Alfred had tried for nine, but the look Matthew gave him questioned both if Alfred was in sane and if he had some sort of death wish) got into their rolls, and the trio enjoyed a day of letting go and simply being the way they were most comfortable. 

The trio got closer and closer with each passing week, Love and trust growing quickly. 

Matthews anxiety lessened enough to work again, taking pressure off of Alfred. 

Ivan’s confidence with them grew, and his heart completely healed, evidence of his year of loneliness all but washed away.

It was only a short six months after their first play time that it was decided they all wanted more. Four weeks later, the boys were moved in and play times were slowly increased. 

It had been a road of uncertainty and a few bumps, but in the end they could all agree it was well worth the wait for a love they could cherish so very deeply. 

The end.

~~~~~~~BONUS SMUT!~~~~~~~~

at the beginning, their time together was full of playing and some training. It progressed to walks once Ivan got the right equipment. The walks lead to needs for Baths after he discovered off leash in spring meant ‘lets roll and wrestle in the mud’. from their it moved, albeit somewhat awkwardly, to the bedroom.

The trio had slept together before playing. But that had been as vanilla as an all male threesome with twins could get. When you add in ears and commands, it gets a little more… interesting. 

Matthew and Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, shorts completely gone, only down to ears for any form of cloth on them. They had been eager to listen to commands, insisting before play even started that this was what they wanted. Ivan obviously was not about to deny them. 

Matthew had his lower lip between his teeth as he leaned his head against Alfred's neck, Alfred was licking his lips as he nuzzled his brother gently. Both sets of eyes were fixed on Ivan who stood in front of them. The twins looked tempting and hungry as they both seemed to settle on the large tent Ivan was currently pitching. 

“see something you want boys?” 

“yes daddy” They said in perfect sync. It might have creeped some people out, But Ivan hummed happily at the sound. Honestly, the Russian may have said the same thing six months ago… but that was before he heard the voices crying out his name in this fashion as they came together… He loved them separately, as individuals, but oh how arousing it was when they worked together. 

“can we?” Alfred asked excitedly

“May we?” Matthew corrected, but his eyes held the same anxious look. 

Both brushed hands against the waistband of Ivan's boxers. “Da boys, you may” he said with a smirk. 

It took half a second after he okayed it for the clothing to pool on the floor. Ivan was already fully hard, something about watching the twins strip each other with their teeth had probably helped that. Or perhaps it was the way Alfred had pinned his brother, and lapped greedily in his mouth pulling out whimpers… who knew?

Ivan wasn’t going to take much time debating it either as both boys, once again, moved in practiced sync. hands laid on his hips and stomach, mouths not wasting time as they drew close to his practically begging member. 

He shuddered pleasantly as tongues softly dragged one from the base to the tip, the other in reverse. Matthews mouth came to rest on the head, lapping at the slit and taking any precum that could be given. Alfred moved to his balls, his tongue twisting a little more to trace patterns over the sensitive skin. 

Ivan's hands went to their heads, gently tangling fingers in the different textures of hair. His eyes were fixed on the sight, they had just begun, but even the sight of it had him close to finished. 

The boys seamlessly switched position, eyes casting glances upward momentarily before refocusing on their tasks. 

“good boys” he moaned breathily, the sentiment catching in his throat as Alfred suddenly sunk down on his length taking him off guard. The pups tongue laved against the delicate flesh as he sunk impossible low. Just as he adjusted to the sensation, he felt Matthews tongue move, swiping from one side, up around and up the half of Ivan's Length his brother hadn’t managed to get down. 

Once again they switched, Matthew taking the head in his mouth, letting Alfred treat the length to several long slow licked up the length. While his tongue swirled, Matthews violet eyes flashed up with an innocence that should not be present in someone doing such wicked things. 

It was too much. “boys… Daddies.. nngh…” 

Matthew pulled off just as the first jet of white went off, hitting the side of his face, Alfred’s mouth quickly took over, taking in all Ivan had as he milked him to the end. 

During his climax Ivan spouted words in Russian, the boys names mixed in as he went. His fingers tightening in the golden locks below him.

When the flood of his seed stopped, Ivan's hands released their hair, “g-good boys” he groaned peacefully. Alfred pulled back and licked his lips, before turning his head and licking the splattered cum off Matthew's face. Ivan moaned at the sight happily as the brothers tongues then tangled, the taste mingling between them. 

When they separated they both looked up at the same time. eyes wide and far too innocent for what they had just done. their voices held a childish lilt as they spoke in tandem again, 

“We love you daddy” 

“mmmm, Daddy love you too boys”

Ivan moved forward, both boys moving back up towards the pillows at the top of the bed. He laid between them, holding both against his chest in pure joy. He knew, with two bodies pressed so sinfully close to his own, he would not rest for long. but for the time being, they all enjoyed the soft afterglow,


End file.
